mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald
Ronald McDonald (known as Donald McDonald in Japan) is a clown character used as the primary mascot of the McDonalds fast-food restaurant chain. Throughout M.U.G.E.N there have been many different versions of this world famous mascot. The main creator of Donald is kishio. There are editors that edit Donald to make it better and/or cheaper are Donalddesu, PineappleProducer, DarkDonald1 and SennouRoom. There is also a Castlevania styled Ronald McDonald. There are also many sound edits of him and a cheap version named Rush Burger, where many different burgers fall from the sky. Donald McDonald Donald McDonald is the Japanese version of Ronald McDonald. This McDonald is the first and most popular version of the McDonald characters. Donald McDonald was orignally made by kishio but then later edited by Donalddesu or DarkDonald1 to include many new features and moves. He has average health and has quite an advanced AI so he is not suited for novice players. Most of McDonald's moves include using quick combo attacks and powerful supers. Some of his most famous moves that you will see is his hamburger throw which he not only shouts "Hamburger" but can throw multiple burgers quickly, he also has a exploding apple move where we throws a timed bomb shaped like an apple which blows up a few seconds after it is thrown (Note: McDonald isn't immune to the blast so avoid being next to the apple when the timer goes). Another one of his famous moves is the Fry Wall where he throws a wall of French fries which float for a short period of time in front of McDonald and applying a short amount of damage when hit. Some of McDonalds Specials include a Hamva-ga-DA! which is based on Dio Brando "Road Roller DA!" move where he slams a McBurger on top of the opponent before slamming into it a couple of times and then bursting off all dealing massive damage. Another super attack involves calling in the Donald Girl from the Japanese ads which apply some damage to the opponents. Also when Donald is defeated, the Hamburglar, Grimace, Birdie the Early Bird would surround him with a worried look. Donald has unique attributes in palettes 11 and 12. Palette 11 includes the normal Donald McDonald but he is joined by 5 clones of himself which attack at the same time and come from front and behind the opponent. This means he can do more attacks leaving opponents in a hard situation. Palette 12, however, is different. It acts as a calm version of Donalddesu's Dark Donald. This palette allows Donald to move faster, slowly re-generate his health and power bar, do more damage per attack and as his health decreases, he will start to perform automatically a one hit kill slam which can be avoided if done correctly. Since 2/12/11, DarkDonald1 has made some edits to this McDonald giving him new abilities and moves such as grabs and supers, some of which were taken from another version of Donald McDonald a Japanese person made called Donald EX. SennouRoom also made a Donald which includes a Shun Goku Satsu that does a Basara K.O. Y77+ made a Donald Called Donald_Solo. Stats *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 80 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'DarkDonald1's Donald' 'Specials' Hamva-ga (D, DF, F a) (Can be done in air) Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) (Can be done in air) Four Hamva-ga (B, D, F, b) (Can be done in air) Fry wall (D, DB, B, a) (Spoiler: You can spam the fries) Donald Girl Kick! (D, DB, B, x) Go Active_X (D, DF, F, x) (Three hit) Go Active_Y (D, DF, F, y) (Strong one hit) Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) DonaPress (B, D, F, x) (Sayuri Kurata/Rugal Bernstein) Glimpse of Fear (B, D, DB, b) (Shadow Dio) Donald Wave D, DB, B, b (Yukari Yakumo?) Face-Slam! (F, b) (On ground) Dona-drop! (F, b) (Original move: Falcon drop; In midair) Bomb? (F, x+y) (Added bonus grab) (Changes in 12th palette) Backwards throw (F, x+y) (In midair) These grabs can be performed on the enemy no matter weather they are in the air, or on the ground. (Note: They are much easier to perform now) Hypers 'Level 1' Donald Dance (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x) or (D, DF, F, x+y) 12 Hamva-ga throw (Only in midair) (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) (D, DF, F, x+y) G-DonaPress (D, B, D, F, x) Donald_EX-Shield (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) 'Level 2' Donald Magic (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) or (D, DF, F, a+y) Donald Girl Rush (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x) or (D, DB, B, x+y) BIGASS APPLE BOMB (D, D, D, y) Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a) or (D, DB, B, a+z) 'Level 3' Happy Set (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) or (D, DF, F, a+b) Rush Set (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c) or (D, DF, F, b+c) Hamva-ga-DA! (Original move: Road Roller Da by Dio Brando) (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) or (D, DB, B, a+b) Shun Dona Satsu (Original move: Shun Goku Satsu by Gouki) (x, x, F, a, y) 'Level 4' Rainbow Beam (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z) or (D, DF, F, x+z) BLOOD SHOWER (B, DB, D, DB, B, D, F, z) Geokashi (z) 'SennouRoom's Donald' 'Specials' Hamva-ga (D, DF, F + a) Four Hamva-ga (B, DB, D, DF, F + b) Go Active! (D, DF, F + x) Go Happy! (F, DF, D, DB, B, y) Fast Grab (F, DF, D, DB, B, b) Donald Girl Summon (D, DB, B, x) Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) Fry wall (D, DB, B, a) Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) Double Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, b) 'Hypers' 'Level 1' Dance Lvl 1 (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x) or (D, DF, F, x + y) 12 Hamva-ga throw (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, x + y) (Only in air) Go Happy! 3 Hits (D, DB, B, DB, D, DF, F, x or y) 'Level 2' Dance Lvl 2 (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x + y) Donald Magic (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) or (D, DF, F, y + a) Donald Girl Rush (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x) or (D, DB, B, x + y) 'Level 3' Happy Set (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) or (D, DF, F, a + b) Hamva-ga-DA! (D, D, D, x + y) (Low Health Only) 'Level 4' Shun Dona Satsu (x, x, F, a, y) (Low Health Only) (Only In 2nd Round) Ronald McDonald This version of McDonald was created by Donalddesu which was simply kishio's McDonald but given a American voice. Comparing this version of McDonald to Donald McDonald is that this version has a new portrait, new voice and a few new moves such as throwing a box of French fries which cause the screen to go black part from a open circle which is locked onto your opponent. It can jump 3 times. His AI and health is very similar to Donald McDonald's so it is still advised that novice players avoid going against him straight away. In 4/8/11, Donalddesu updated Ronald McDonald again. In his update version, Ronald has a new intro and new moves such as "Cheeze Trap" and his "Shun Mc Satsu" is now usable when Ronald life is 300 or below. This character used to be incompatible with MUGEN 1.0 for a very long time. However, in August 2012, a user on the Mugen free for all forum successfully converted the character, which means that both MUGEN 1.0 and Winmugen users can enjoy this character. Said conversion can be downloaded here. 'Golden Ronald' Golden Ronald is the name commonly given to Ronald McDonald's 12th palette. When playing against this character the AI is very hard as he can attack very quickly, his moves are very powerful, he can regenerate his health when damaged, his power bar charges very quickly, he can generate a smaller version of himself similar to Rare Akuma which can do the same damage and attacks as the normal version. This opponent is defeatable but it is very hard to do so. Some of his moves and intros are parodies of Homer Simpson and Super Mario. 'Ronald's pinch-state' When Ronald life is 300 below the Pinch-State will activate automatically! When activated, You are now added some PowerGauge! (+1000,+2000,+3000,+4000,-1000 or 0) The Pinch-State Mode will choose random. 'Pinch-State Mode:' Flandre = Increase Attack And Defence Regenerate life and power -Remilia = Increase the Defence. Regenerate Power. -Sakuya = "Hamva-ga" do throw more and do more damage. Sometime, when damaging, "Scale of horror" automatically usage just once. -Meiling =@Increase the Attack. -Patchouli = Regenerate the power. -Reimu@ =@Regenerate the Life. -Marisa@ =@Always full Powergauge. -Alice@ =@Summon chibi ronald. -Aya@ =@In air, Regenerate a life and power. Ronald can jump higher. -Cirno@ =@Freeze all your enemies and allies. -Tenshi@ =@While damage/guarding, Regenerate life and power. -Yukari @ =@Can auto-recover air. -Medicine = Ronald has a Poison attack(life). -LilyBlack = Ronald has a Poison attack(power). -Chen = You may now use, Double M.A.C. Barrier, Homing GO HAPPY, Homing Apple Bomb, Homing Shake Bomb, Homing Cheeze Trap In ground, Regenerate a life and power. -Ran = Summon Mini Boucning Ronald. -Sunny = Regenerate a life and power while attacking. -Lunasa = Apple bomb(Thunder) do more damge Apple bomb(Ice) do less damage. -Lyrica = Apple bomb(Fire) do more damge Apple bomb(Thunder) do less damage. -Merlin = Apple bomb(Ice) do more damge Apple bomb(Fire) do less damage. -Parsee = If Single or Turns mode, Regenerate a life and power. If simul mode, Attack and Defence up. -Shikieiki = Random increase/decrease a Attack and Defence! -Miku@ =@While damaging, Miku-shield automatically activate. -Rin@ =@While damaging, "Hamva-ga DA!" automatically attack just once. -Len@ =@Walk, Run, Backstep and Air-dash are speed up. You may now use Homing Go Happy -Meiko@ =@Increase the Attack. -Kaito@ = Increase the Defence. -Haku@ =@Shake bomb do more damage. -Neru@ = Apple bomb do more damage. -Gumi = Assist calling cooldown are now faster -Teto@ =@"Eat some french flies!" do more damage and fly more. When french flies is on the field, raise defence up and regenerate power. -Yukkuri = Poison the players life. -Grimace =@none -Hamburglar =@none -Birdie =@none -Donald = If var(50)=2, None If var(50)=1, can now use "Shun Mc Satsu". If var(50)=0, None 'Movelist' 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 90 *Power: 4000 *Defence: 110 Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Brainwashed Assist (z) 'List Of Assists:' 'Miku Hatsune' - Miku Voice Useful:***** 'Abe Takakuzu' - Butts Slam Useful:*** 'Colonel Sanders' - Chicken Wings Useful:*** 'Homer Simpson' - Woo-hoo whirlspin Useful:** 'Kaito' - Frost Wave Useful:**** 'Krusty The Clown' - Cream-Pie Throw Useful:* 'Flandre Scarlet' - Laevatein Useful:**** 'Peter Griffin' - Triple Fart Douken Useful:** 'Akaza Akari' - Odango Bazooka Useful:***** 'AVGN' - Power Glove Useful:***** 'Ika Musume' - Tentacle Spear Useful:*** 'NC' - Big GunShot Useful:*** 'Zero' - Chain Rod Useful:** 'Yukkuri' - Yukkuri Attack! Useful:** 'Iron Man' - Repulsor Blast Useful:*** 'Saki Omokane' - Viper Beam Useful:**** 'Nrvnqsr Chaos' - Beast Claw Useful:*** 'Silver Samurai' - Fumikomi Hyakuretsu Tou Useful:*** 'Tohno Akiha' - Kakuyaku Sha-rin Useful:**** 'The Joker' - Bio Gas Useful:*** 'QB' - ???????? Useful:** 'Homura' - Hidden Missile Useful:***** 'Nico' - ???????? Useful:????? 'Crescent' - MoonLight Cutter Useful:*** ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Throw (F or B + b) (done in air) (near opponent) Soul Siphon (F, hold B + y) (near opponent) Will-o-wisp (hold F + z) (Damage 30 life) M.A.C. Barrier (hold D + z) (Damage 30 life) Polluted Soul (hold B + z) (Damage 30 life) (Grants 1 Level of Understanding on hit.) Potato Blade (hold F + b) DIO Punch (hold F + y) DIO Finger (hold D + x) (Only in air) Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, a) (Done in air) Hamva-ga 4 pieces (B, D, F, b) (Done in air) Hamva-ga 8 pieces (b) (While in Hamva-ga 4 pieces) Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) (Done in air) Go Active! (D, DF, F, x) Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) Eat some french flies! (D, DB, B, a) Call Ronald-Girl (D, DB, B, x) Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) (Done in air) Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, b) Cheeze Trap (D, D, b) Double M.A.C. Barrier (hold D + z) (Damage 30 life) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, b) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) (Done in air) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Cheeze Trap (D, D, b) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Mc Burst z + Any Attack Button (4000 Power) (while damage/guarding) 'Hypers' 'Level 1' I'm Over Crazy About Dancing! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x) or (D, DF, F, z+x) A lot of Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, z+y) (in Air) Night of Potato (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a) or (D, DB, B, z+a) THE WORLD (F, DF ,D ,DB, B, s) 'Level 2' Ronald MAGIC! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) or (D, DF, F, z+a) Ronald-Girl Rush (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x) or (D, DB, B, z+x) Hell Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) or (D, DB, B, z+b) Hell Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) or (D, DB, B, z+y) 'Level 3' McDonald Happy Meal! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) or (D, DF, F, z+b) Mc Lazer! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z) or (D, DF, F, z+c) Full Hamva-ga! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, z+y) Hamva-ga DA! (D, D, D, z) or (D, DB, B, z+c) (done in air) A Living Doll! (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) or (D, DB, B, z+y) (in air) 'Level 4' SHUN MC SATSU (x, x, D, a, z) (When pinch-state is on) 'Palette Gallery' Stand 1.gif Stand 2.gif Stand 3.gif Stand 4.gif Stand 5.gif Stand 6.gif Stand 7.gif Stand 8.gif Stand 9.gif Stand 10.gif|Ronald Mc Donaloid Stand 11.gif|McRoll/Clone Stand 12.gif|Golden Ronald Evil Donald Evil Donald is a edited version of Donald McDonald created by PineappleProducer. 'Gameplay' He has several enhancements compared to the original Donald McDonald. He has a wider variety of specials and supers, such as "Diagonal Hambuga" (a special) and "Grab n' Pound" (a super). He has a different default palette, looking similar to an inverted version of Donald's normal palette. His vocal audio clips are g-majored as well so download it at your own risk. He has fatality compatibility with certain Mortal Kombat characters. Evil Donald has intros against certain characters just like any other Donald edit. He has intros against Donald McDonald(DarkDonald1), Ronald McDonald and Dark Donald(Donalddesu), and some Touhou, EFZ, and Haruhi characters such as Ayu Tsukimiya, Reimu Hakurei, Sakuya Izayoi, Haruhi Suzumiya, and others such as Abyss. (Note: These are not all the characters he has the intro with.). It can jump 2 times (6 times in Impure mode). Donalddesu made an AI Patch for him. The one thing that really makes Evil Donald stand out, though, is that he has a feature that PineappleProducer calls Berserk Mode. This mode is triggered once Evil Donald's health is at or under 500. As the name suggests, Evil Donald obtains a complete overhaul on his specials and supers. For example, when Evil Donald behaved normally, He could only throw one hamburger at once. In Berserk Mode, however, He can throw three hamburgers at once, even at a faster speed''. His taunt changes into a hit that does little damage but is unblockable and sends opponents flying. -Evil Donald's Berserk Taunt Unlike most other McDonald characters, Evil Donald lacks any special features for palettes 11 and 12. However, he does have another mode that activates when pitted against an extremely cheap character -'' Impure Mode. This is essentially Evil Donald's cheap mode, as he gets faster and more brutal in all areas, not just specials and supers. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Hambuga (D, DF, F, a) ''(Throws 1 /3 /5 Hamburgers) French Fries ''(D, DB, B ,a) Four Hambuga (D, DB, B, b) Diagonal Hambuga (D, DB, B, c) '' '' Dona-side Cutter (F, D, DF, a) Dona-side Slicer '' (F,D,DF, b)'' Air Hambuga (D, DF ,F, a) (in air) Air Four Hambuga (D, DB, B, b) (in air) Go Active!'' (D, DF, F, x)'' '' '' Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) Air Dona-side Cutter (F, D, DF, a) ''(in air) Evil Donald Girl Kick ''(D, DB, B, x) Evil Donald Girl Slash (D, DB, B, z) Apple Bomb'' (D, DB, B, y)'' Air Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) (in air) Potato Blade Hold F,b Power Charge Hold c+z 'Counters' (Note: Not usable while Impure) Happy!'' (D,DB,B,y)'' (while guarding; requires 500 power) Glide'' (D,DB,B,x)'' (while guarding; requires 500 power) Dona-side Scissor (D,DB,B,a) (while guarding; requires 500 power; in air) 'Hypers' 'Level 1' Dance (D,DF,F,D,DF,F,x) Or (D,DF,F,x+y) Korekurai (D,DF,F,D,DF,F,y) Or (D,DF,F,x+y) (in air) Grounded Korekurai (D,DF,F,D,DF,F,y) Or (D,DF,F,b+y) Stun Lazer (D,DF,F,c) 'Level 2' Evil Donald Magic (D,DF,F,D,DF,F,a) Or (D,DF,F,a+y) Evil Donald Girl Rush (D,DB,B,D,DB,B,x) OR (D,DB,B,x+y) Cluster Bomb (D,DB,B,D,DB,B,y) Grab n' Pound (D,DB,B,D,DB,B,a) OR (D,DB,B,a+c) Air Grab n' Pound (D,DB,B,D,DB,B,a) OR (D,DB,B,a+c) (in air) 'Level 3' Unhappy Set (D,DF,F,D,DF,F,b) Or (D,DF,F,a+b) Hanva ga da (D,D,D,b) Shun Dona Satsu (D,DB,B,D,DF,F,b) Hyper Beam (D,DF,F,D,DF,F,z) Gimpse of Fear (s) (only usable while Impure) 'Lost Moves' (Find the lost moves in readme) Air Fries Grab n' Pound (implemented as of Beta v4) Big Apple Bomb Shun Dona Satsu (implemented as of Version 1.0) Run n' Grab Energy Quencher Soul Shot McDonalds Bliss Apple Bomb Cluster Dona-Suplex 'Pallete Gallery' Pallete 01.gif|Evil Donald Pallete 02.gif|Dark Faced Donald Pallete 03.gif|Shadowy Donald Pallete 04.gif|Scarlet Devil Donald Pallete 05.gif|02 Donald Pallete 06.gif|Evil Mime Donald Pallete 07.gif|Fiery Donald Pallete 08.gif|Alien Donald Pallete 09.gif|Aqua Donald Pallete 10.gif|Unstable Donald Pallete 11.gif|Reversed Donald Pallete 12.gif|Negative Donald Dark Donald Dark Donald is an edited version of Donald McDonald created by Donalddesu and edited by DarkDonald1. This version of Ronald has a slow-motion like voice and a gray palette. He is very cheap as he can perform multiple combos very quickly which all deal more damage than Evil Donald. He has the ability to recharge his health bar quickly and recharge his power bar. Like Donalddesu's Donald, he does "Wryyyyyy!!!!" when he wins with "Hamva-ga Da!!" He also has the ability to use upgraded versions of his old attacks such as three fry walls in one go, more hamburgers per throw, multiple apple bombs which bounce around the stage and even a more powerful version of his normal apple bomb shaped like the Burger King mascot. Other abilities that Dark Donald can do involves counter attack, a couple of OHK moves such and a few unique moves such as launching giant burgers. Overall he is a very hard opponent do defeat, he can be killed but it isn't easy due to his advanced AI. Also notably when using extreme cheap characters like Phantom Mizuchi Abyss, he can generally go into an endless dance with a Caramelldensen BGM at the background. Pretty much he is invincible at that point, like Chuck Norris. Dark Donald has bonus palletes: Pal10 - Shadow Donald '''(Start+x) '''Pal11 - Clone Donald (Start+y) Pal12 - Holy Donald '(Start+z) In 4/9/11, Donalddesu has updated Dark Donald again. 'Stats *Life: 1111 *Attack: 111 *Power: 3000 *Defense: 111 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt (Adds 1 Power Bar) 'Specials' Potato Blade (hold F + b) Throw (done in air) (F or B + b) (near opponent) Basher (done in air) (F or B + x+y) (near opponent) Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, a) or © (done in air) Hamva-ga a lot (B, D, F, b) or (hold F + c) (done in air) Great Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) or (hold D + c) (done in air) Eat a lot of french flies! (D, DB, B, a) or (hold B + c) Dark Turbo (B, D, DB, a) Go Active! (D, DF, F, x) Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) Call D.Donald-Girl (D, DB, B, x) Death Bomb (D, DB, B, b) B.K. Bomb (D, DB, B, y) Red Spirit (x + b) (Requires 1 power bar) 'Hypers' 'Level 1' I'm over crazy about dancing! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x) or (D, DF, F, x+y) A lot of Hamva-ga! (In air) (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, x+y) McGhost Wave (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a) or (D, DB, B, y+a) 'Level 2' D-DONALD MAGIC (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) or (D, DF, F, y+a) D.Donald-Girl Rush (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x) or (D, DB, B, x+y) Hell Aura Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) or (D, DB, B, a+b) 'Level 3' UnHappy Meal (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) or (D, DF, F, a+b) Hamva-ga DA!!! (x + y + z) (Life 80%) ELEMENT MASTER (a + b + c) (Life 40%) ELEMENT MASTER LIST: = FLAME -Fire Element attack. -Create a Fire wall and summon a giant flame at 2~4 times. -The giant flame is unguardable. -The Fire wall is only guarded low. -Sprite ripped from Kishima Kouma and Evil Homer. = BLIZZARD -Ice Element Attack. -Summon blizzard and damage all stage and freeze all enemy. -Can be also freeze enemie's helper or striker. -Cirno or Chirno won't damge/hit/freeze the blizzard.(not in simul) -The Blizzard are unguardable. -Sprite ripped from Ice man. = VOLTZ -Lightning Element attack. -Summon 2 lightning from sky. -Sometime, the lightning will move left or right. (But sometime, they won't move) -Sometime, Shoot the Thunder Ball. -The Thunder Ball are unguardable. -The Lightning are only guarded in high. -Sprite ripped from Iku Nagae and Billy(MMBN3) = TORNADO -Wind Element Attack. -Summon Tornado at middle and can pull enemy. -The tornado can also damage the power. -Sometime, Tornado can move left or right. -The Tornado are guardable. -Sprite ripped from Super Mech Hisui(or maybe Aya Shameimaru?). = GOD STONE -Earth Element Attack. -Summon Giant Stone at from sky. -Sometime, small rock will explosion. -after 9~10 stone dropped, summon Stone head from sky. -These rock are all unguardable. -Sprite ripped from Guts man, Tenshi and Stone Man(MMBN) = HOLY JUDGEMENT -Holy Element Attack. -Summon Holy at floor with random. -Thees all holy are unguardable. -The summon won't stop until D-Donald will fall down. -Sprite ripped from Super Mech Hisui. = BLACK JUDGEMENT -Dark Element Attack. -BLACK JUDGEMENT, SUMMON AT FROM SKY AND SHOOT A BLACK LASER. -The summon won't stop until the round will over. -The Dark Judgement are unguardable. -Black Judgement can also damage the power. -When enemy die with Black Judgement, sometime their body will disappear. -Can summon only once. -The sounds might be annoying but please forgive me. -Sprite ripped from Donald_rinne. = METEOR -Non-Element Attack. -SUMMON A METEOR FROM THE SKY, SAME SKILL AS RED ARCUEID. -The Meteor are unguardable. -Sprite ripped from Red Arcuied = MEDIC -Healing Attack? -Summon medic from The sky? -The medic will heal you? -While D-Donald is healing, makes D-Donald invisible. -The Healing will stop until when the life is full and the power is 3000 or higer. -just shut up and have some tea. -Sprite ripped from D4Reimu. = ALL ELEMENT -SUMMON ALL ELEMENT ATTACK (Fire,Ice,Elec,Wind,Earth,Holy,Dark,Meteor,Heal) -THIS ONE MIGHT BE SLOW DOWN YOUR PC SO BECAREFUL... -HELPER AND CLONE CAN'T SUMMON THIS SKILL Shadow Donald Shadow Donald is a edited version of Ronald McDonald created and edited by DarkDonald1. 'Gameplay' 'Newer version' -Shadow Donald In the new version he is based off of Shadow Dio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. His attacks are all changed to simulate Shadow Dio's gameplay, which is pretty neat. He also has more sprites that look like Dio's attacks, made and produced hard-workingly by PineappleProducer, and a palette that looks the color of Shadow Dio's pants, and black hair and face. One thing about this edit is that all his supers cost 1000 power, even his strong hypers, but due to recent updating, stronger supers are changed to 2000 power, and basic combos build up less power. 'Older (cheap) version' -Shadow Ronald In the older version he is shown as a black silhouette of Donald, made back in early 2009 when he was still being developed under many aliases (Unleashed Ronald, Cheap Donald, etc.). He is very hard to battle due to him having a similar battling style to Dark Donald, the main difference between them however is that Shadow Ronald attacks are more powerful, he has a higher power bar which is always full and his health regenerates twice as fast meaning you would have to do either a long powerful attack or a long combo so that his health bar doesn't have enough time to regenerate. Most of the audio used on Shadow Ronald comes from Dio Brando when he does moves such as Hamva-ga-DA! or Unhappy Set. 'Spoilers' (Note: Only in old version) *1. Shadow Ronald has 5 power bars *2. He doesn't need any power to do supers (Except for Shadow Pulse) *3. When doing Unhappy Set, he'll hit the char no matter where he/she is! *4. He is invincible in his dash 'Movelist' key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Old Version' 'Special's hamva-ga (D, DF, F a) or © four hamva-ga (F, c) (can be done in air) Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) apple bomb(invisible) (D, DB, B, y) Call Ronald Girl (D, DB, B, x) Fry Wall! (B, c) or (D, DB, B, a) Warp (borrowed from Donalddesu) (z) Counter! (Start) 'Hypers' Level 1 Dance (D, DF, F, x+y) 12 hamva-ga toss (only in air) (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) Level 2 Donald Magic (D, DF, F, a+y) Donald Girl Attack! (D, DB, B, x+y) Level 3 Unhappy Set (D, DF, F, a+b) Hamva-Ga DA! (Can do any time) (D, F, z) Level 5 Shadow Pulse (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, z) (Shadow Ronald's ultimate move) DEX Donald (Dark Excellent Donald) DEX Donald (Dark Excellent Donald) is an edited version of Dark Donald by MatsudaSpecial, he is argubly one of the cheapest Donald edits ever created, being on-par with Crazy Catastrophe in cheapness. He's still in WIP. He has new hypers like Super Donald Magic (Hold F, y, y). DEX-Donald can only be defeated by the use of cheaper Colonel edit known as Multi Colonel (Shown at MatsudaSpecial's youtube video). NOTE: DEX Donald as well as Ultimate Donald has screamers occasionally appearing in the 2nd Round battles: It starts off with an idle animation from a different character (e.g. Marisa or Miku Hatsune), which is then followed by a scary picture with the infamous loud scream sounds(INCLUDES the infamous Exorcist girl seen when playing the Scary Maze Game) after which the match resumes as normal. Completion:87% Current Beta: 5.47 Current Alpha: 5.5 'Stats' *Life: 1111 *Attack: 100 *Power: 6000 *Defense: 111 Dark Donald 4th Dark Donald 4th is another edited version of Dark Donald by TadanoTabibito. This version unlike other edits features 4 Dark Donalds instead of one, each doing random attacks of sorts. This edit of Donald is extremely cheap and can only be defeated with the likes of the Guanyin series. Symbiote Donald Symbiote Donald is another edit of Donald by Thecrazyvoid. This edit sports a light grey pallete and his SND. file comes from Evil Donald. Unknown’s Super Arnold Mcdeath/Deluxe Arnold Mcdeath Super Mcdeath (The FInal Clown) is the edit of DEX-Donald sporting a golden, a Quartz, and a diamond palette. As spoken before his cheapness matches that of Crazy Catastrophe, aside from having different palettes, he also has extremly high stats making most of his attacks OHKOs. his voice is inspired by Deviled Rainbow and Overkill 's angry sound. Throws apocalyptic soul eating perals instead of hamburgers. This edit can only be defeated with characters such as Debugger or those who outright KO the character at the start of the round. (Updates may occur) Stats *Life: 1200000 *Attack: 1200000000 *Power: 99000 *Defence: 12000 'Palletes' Mcdeath.gif|Saturated Gold Arnold (Pissed Arnold) Gold.gif|Gold Arnold Mcdeath AzulQuartz.gif|Azul Quartz Arnold Diamond.gif|Diamond Arnold Killer Donald Killer Donald is the cheap Donald edit by Masara STG. His code comes from Guanyin making him only work for WinMugen, his cheapness varies on which team side he is on. He also has different CNS files which work for different operating systems if the character does not work for someone, the versions he has are XP, 32-vista, 64-vista. Stats *Life: 444 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 100 Trivia *Donald McDonald has an special intro against Colonel Sanders, most likely because of their extra-official rivalry as the mascots of fast food companies. *Yu-Toharu's Hatsune Miku has a super move that summons a random-selected character from many Japanese memes. Ronald is one of them. Y Mun also can summon him as well. *Buger King has a intro where he kills Ronald McDonald. Video Video:Ronald and Miku VS Mario and Luigi|Ronald And Miku Vs Mario And Luigi Video:MUGEN Ronald McDonald & Dark Donald vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald|Ronald Mc Donald & Dark Donald Vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald Video:PineappleProducer MUGEN 040 Evil Donald vs. Ronald McDonald|Evil Donald Vs Ronald McDonald Video:【M.U.G.E.N】ファイナルエクセレントドナルド α5.5|the new DEX-Donald Video:Dex donald vsdex donald|the old DEX-Donald Video:MUGEN - Ronald McDonald VS Kuromaru...?|How the new ronald deals with hentai characters Video:【M.U.G.E.N】ベタードナルド12P VS ダークエクセレントドナルド12P（β2.0）-0|In β2.0 DEX-Donald is previously Called Dark Donald EX Video:MUGEN DEX Donald vs 4 strong donalds|DEX-Donald (12p) VS Strike Donald (12p), Shadow Ronald (12p), Evil DcDonald (12p) & Dark Donald 2nd (12p) Video:MUGEN ドナルドリクエストその41|DEX-Donald (b4.0) (12p) & Ultimate Donald var6 (12p) Vs Evil Donald (Donalddessu's AI) (12p), Diold (12p), Donald_Solo 2nd A4 (12p) & Dark Donald 4th (12p) Video:Killer Donald････?|Killer Donald Vs Cheap characters Video:MUGEN ドナルドと愉快な仲間たちでランセレバトル大会 part1 狂キャラ編|Mc Donald Tournament part 1 Category:CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:MascotsCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:StrikersCategory:TV Show Characters